children_of_ashesfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
OldTown Festival FAQ
DO I HAVE TO KNOW THE HISTORY OF OLDTOWN, FACTIONS AND CHARACTERS? No, you don’t. When the larp starts you will quickly find out yourself who is who and what everything is all about. Before the larp there will also be a couple of workshops where you will get all the necessary information about the setting, the plot and mechanics of the game. Being familiar with the history of the game setting is not necessary, but encouraged - you can learn about it by reading the larp intro on our website, OldTown Wiki (currently only in Polish) or simply by listening to the stories told by other players during the larp. DO I HAVE TO HAVE AN AIRSOFT GUN? DO I HAVE TO HAVE A SAFE FOAM WEAPON? No, quite the opposite. We encourage you to leave your ASG at home if the story of your character doesn’t require it - even in a post-apocalyptic world not everyone runs around with a gun. Not having an ASG or a foam weapon doesn’t mean you’ll have less fun, and we know from experience that usually you’ll actually have more. Fighting is barely an addition to the game, not its core. DO I HAVE TO HAVE LARP EXPERIENCE? Absolutely not. Lots of our participants started their larping adventure at OldTown. Before the larp, there will be workshops about the game world and larping techniques. You will also find the mechanics in the Larp Guide, given to you during the accreditation. HOW TO SIGN UP FOR OLDTOWN FESTIVAL? There is no need to sign up. All you need is valid ticket you can buy: http://oldtownfestival.net/tickets/ WHAT'S THE EARLIEST TIME I CAN ARRIVE ON THE OLDTOWN-FESTIVAL? You can arrive a month before if you’d like to. Most of the wastelanders gather at OldTown few days before the festival though. We anticipate first people to arrive around 15th of July (Wednesday). CAN I COME FOR ONLY A PART OF THE FESTIVAL? Yes, you can buy an entry for the whole event (7 days) or only the festival part (3 days). DO I HAVE TO HAVE ZLOTY WITH ME OR CAN I KEEP EURO? Wasteland turned out to be Euro resistant. You can use it to purchase goods in Stargard Szczecinski, but at the festival we use only Zloty. You can exchange the currency in Stargard Szczecinski. CAN I USE MY CREDIT CARD ON FESTIVAL? There are no functioning credit card terminals on the wasteland. ARE OPEN FIRES ALLOWED? Open fires are not forbidden. We expect every participant to be responsible. IS IT OK TO SMOKE OUTDOOR INCENCE IN AN INCENCE BOWL? Yes, it is ok. Always be responsible around fire ;) Where can I get wood for my campfire or campconstruction? Most of the participants gather their wood by themselves nearby their encampment. It is advised to bring tools like axes and saws if you plan on building elaborate structures. You can purchase building equipment and utensils at the store in Stargard Szczecinski. Also, if you need trimmed planks you can contact our Department of the Timber (http://oldtownfestival.net/departament-drewna-wzywa- department-of-the-timber-calls-you/) Are there polish sentences or words I should defenetly know? We will provide the bare wasteland essential dictionary. We will also encourage players to work as translators for foreigners during the larp. Other than that we can only recommend the basic of the basics: https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Polish/Some_useful_expressions (en minä mitään osannu, ei siellä puolaa tarvinnu mihinkään, tai no okei, kaikesta selviää ku sanoo Kurva tai kurva mac :D) Is there an extra currency on the oldtown? Something like bottlecaps in Fallout? We use our own currency during the larp. It does not replace the Zloty when purchasing non-ingame items (unless both sides of the transaction agree upon it), but sometimes its used simultaneously with Zloty (ie when purchasing a food during larp while actively playing) WHAT DO I HAVE TO TAKE WITH ME? The only things you need to take part in the larp are a costume, eye protection and reflective vest. We also reccomend you to have high and durable boots, a watch and a knife. Except for that, take everything you think you need to survive a week in camping conditions: something to sleep in or on(a sleeping bag, a foam mattress; if you want to pitch a tent, make sure to make it fit the setting - for example put a camouflage net over it), things you need to prepare a meal (cutlery, a bowl, a canteen), protection from the rain (a raincoat, a groundsheet) and sun (a hat, sunglassess, sunscreen). DO I HAVE TO HAVE A COSTUME? If you’re going to partake in larp, your clothing must fit the setting. Don’t worry, preparing a costume isn’t hard - distressed clothing, googles, hats, everything properly worn and dirty to emphasize the toil of living in a post-nuclear wasteland. The only limit is your imagination. We recommend checking our profile on Pinterest or Instagram for inspiration. During the festival part, a costume isn’t necessary, but it’s welcomed. CAN I NOT ROLE PLAY DURING THE LARP? Yes and no. During the larp, everyone in the settlement plays. You’re only offgame around and in your tent and when using the toilet or taking a shower. In special situations (like giving or receiving medical assistance, explaining contentious issues or giving organizational information) you can go into a “ghost state” by putting on a reflective vest. Remember, nothing prevents you from morning toilet, going to the lake, preparing a meal or drinking a beer while staying “in character”. How much money do I need? During the festival you are granted the access to all the attractions. You should focus on providing yourself with food and drinks. You can use the chart below to plan your spendings: http://www.numbeo.com/food-prices/country_result.jsp?country=Poland Will you provide access to medical care during the OldTown Festival? Yes, we will provide access to basic medical care during the OldTown Festival. Will it be possible to rent a tent at the festival grounds? No, we do not provide an option to rent a tent during festival. We do provide leftover construction materials (if there are any) if you are in dire need to build your own shelter though. Where can I buy new food? Do I need Zloty there? You can purchase food at the festival (using Zloty) or in nearby cities, where Euro is an available option. Bare in mind that the food available on the festival grounds is usually rather basic, and some wouldn’t consider it to be a full meal. Expect it to be camping adequate. How far is the shop? Far. About 5 kilometers. Fear not - during the festival it is a common practice to organize caravans running to the shops - you can place an order for the basic grocery that will be done for you. What about sanitation? War didn’t spare the sanitation. OldTown Festival will provide you with the very basics - ToiTois (Dixi) and improvised (yet very efficient) showers. Will there be a car parking? Yes, there will be a designated, free and unguarded parking area. Where can I reload batteries for my ASG? Or do I have to bring my own generator? Though sparesly, electricity runs through wasteland. We will provide the option to charge your devices at designated places (although sometimes there is a waiting line). We do encourage you to bring your own generator if you have one, as this will surely turn into a solid asset for your party. CAN I GET A ROLE FROM THE ORGANIZERS/BE A NPC? Sure! Every year we have several dozen smaller and bigger NPC roles. Contact us by writing at larp@oldtownfestival.net, and we’ll find a perfect role for you. DO YOU PROVIDE MEALS? There are a couple points on site where you can buy something to eat. The bar offers drinks and snacks, there is also “OldTown Gastro” with a grill, and a few smaller places where the participants prepare and serve various meals. Moreover, several times a day there are “caravans” going to the city for shopping. OMG, I forgot to buy 6mm ammunition, can I get some in Oldtown? During the larp it is only allowed to use the ingame ammunition (with a distinctive color), which will be provided. There is an option to purchase 6mm ammunition in Stargard Szczecinski if you run out of ammo during the offgame shootouts. What is the language used during LARP? OldTown is a settlement situated in the north-west Poland - therefore the most commonly used language is Polish. Although lately the ever growing trade business brought many foreigners - and with them the art of speaking (and even sometimes writing!) English. So as long as you know one of this 2 languages you should be fine. Do I have to create my own character, or will it be designated by the organisers? Whichever works for you. You can either create your own character based on your idea of wasteland, or you can get one from the organisers. If you want a character that is already deeply immersed in OldTown it would be wise to inform us in advance, so we’ll have time to prepare something for you. Can I play as an NPC? Sure you can. http://oldtownfestival.net/a-moze-chcesz-byc-npcem-would-you-like-to-be-a-npc/ Is larp 24 hours a day, or are there any breaks during the game? Once the larp starts, its unstoppable. You will sleep, eat and breath within the game for 72 hours. I want to play a mercenary, so I will not work for no pay. Is that technically possible? Yes, it is possible, as long as you’ll be able to convince other players to hire you. There is always a need for a skilled mercenary. Will I get a map of the area? We will provide a crude map of the area. We will also present you with an opportunity to travel through some parts of the game area with an (almost) certified guide (as some objects are hidden so well that even with a detailed map you will probably fail to find them). How will quests be given to me? Is there a chance I accidentaly miss all quests? Quests are not given, they are earned. We do our best to encourage all the players to participate in our story, however we like to think that we went beyond the quest system to do so. Of course you can find an NPC with a big yellow exclamation mark over his head (well, metaphorically) that will tell you to deliver a parcel to a certain persona. However to truly immerse in the story you will have to find the location of the super-secret-crypt by yourself, through all the cunning you can muster. Don’t worry, we will leave enough breadcrumbs lying around. I want might! Is there a way of getting control over Oldtown and its people?"] Where there is a will, there is a way. At the moment OldTown is run solely by single AI called Igor. However - no one will forbid you to try and overthrow him to seize the power for yourself (at least not offgame ;). I want to avoid conflicts. How can I avoid shootouts? There are OFFASG areas in which shooting as well as most forms of aggression are forbidden. If you truly want to avoid conflict staying in there is the best way to do so. Outside of the town only your wits can protect you. What happens if you die in the game? If you want to use the 8 hour respawn to the fullest, we recommend you to contact your friendly NPC Corps supervisor and enlist as a NPC. This will allow you to still be a part of the story, even while dead. Can I take a dog / cat / lizard? Oldtown Festival is an event full of sounds and colors. Loud music, explosions and fireworks are not uncommon. Most pets will find that environment unfriendly. That is the reason we discourage participants from bringing pets with them.